Situación incómoda
by LadySirin
Summary: Su única pasión son las batallas y ser el ser superior y temido, sin embargo las cosas cambian desde que se encontró cara a cara con la reina Gremory, Himejima Akeno, en búsqueda de una respuesta, la halló pero en un momento muy incómodo, logrando decirle lo que siente (Vali x Akeno) One-shot


Hola amigos, tiempo sin vernos...

Sucede que ésta vez debo culpar a Gwen-sama3, que ahora su cuenta está bloqueada, permanentemente debido a unas circunstancias que ni yo las conozco, ella inició su emparejamiento de Vali con Akeno, pero su proyecto terminó en el fracaso y pensé hacer uno de mejor manera, sin robarle a nadie.

Si no te gustará, no la leas, ni comentes, ignorala y no incites al odio.

**Disclaimers: High School DxD y el resto de sus sagas no es autoría mía, Hiroji Mishima es el responsable de ilustrar el ánime. Lo único que está bajo mi tutela, es el shipp y lo que va a transcurrir en éste capítulo único.**

**Advertencia: Lemon, parejas no canon, diferencias.**

**...**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**~Situación incómoda ~**

De toda su vida como un ser altamente orgulloso, tuvo que sentir sus hormonas alborotarse por primera vez, cuando vio a Himejima Akeno, su arrogancia dieron un vuelco a la lujuria, imaginándose arremeter a la azabache y haciéndole cosas nada saludables, con oír sus gemidos en sus sueños, se despertaba exaltado, con un hormigueo en la entrepierna y encerrándose el corazón con una mano, calmando su fuerte palpitar.

¿Qué ha sucedido con sus deseos de poder? ¿Tanto así que ha reemplazado esa manía por escudriñar a la reina Gremory?.

Regresando a la cama y cayendo en un sueño, nuevamente se vio tumbando a la chica desnuda, gimiendo con éxtasis su nombre.

_«¡Vali!...¡Vali!...¡Vali!»._

Rogando a que no detuviera el gran momento donde hacia suya cada pieza de su cuerpo a ofrecer, mordiéndose el labio, disfrutando de sentirse adorada con él y no con quien ella ansía tener sexo.

Justamente cuando sus suspiros se hacían más eróticos, diciéndole su nombre, despierta muy sobresaltado, ya con que su miembro intente quedar tenso como una palanca, pero su ceño fruncido y su bramido, calma esas hormonas pidiendo el cuerpo y atención de Akeno.

Su vicio son las peleas, ganarle a sus contrincantes y obtener el título de un ser cuya fuerza infinita, le dará la mayor potencia para derrotar sus enemigos.

No le importaba si estaba rompiendo las reglas y una esclava de su ama, él la amaba a su manera. El simple hecho de pensar en aquel chico castaño, con un eterno fetichismo por los senos, le detiene su deseo obsceno de llevársela lejos, violarla cuantas veces se la plazca, tratarla como una reina, le aumenta su furia. Pero ella ha entendido el cruel pasado de Vali y no piensa retractarse en irlo a ver de vez en cuando. A regañadientes acepta su visita.

_«¡Mierda! ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo dejar de soñar con ella»._

Recurrió a Azazel quien le tendió la mano cuando su abuelo lo maltrataba. Así que le contó las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, cada vez que se encontraba con Akeno en pura casualidad. Analizando su cuestión, soltó una risotada, palmeando el hombro de peli grisáceo.

— No es nada anormal, Vali, te has enamorado de Akeno.

— ¡¿C-Cómo?! — absorto y desconcertado volvió a casa ahora con una renovada interrogante, por ende busco una respuesta con coherencia y quien puede hacer su consulta y le dirá la respuesta verídica, su dragón interno, Albion.

Como sacársela de sus pensamientos si es tan hermosa como para rechazar, tener una estadía en un lugar delatoso y hacer muchas travesuras. Siempre se reflejaba su imagen, su risa y esa cabellera negruzca, ondear con el viento, hasta esa mirada seductora, un par de amatistas que encienden a cualquier amargado.

Incluso cuando intentaba concentrase en su entrenamiento, su rostro estaba ahí, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, por sus sueños sexuales con ella, tocando su piel y partes que estaban prohibidas pata cualquier hombre.

Con tener un contacto visual desde la batalla con Kokabiel, su figura no se escapaba de ese par de ojos azulados.

Para sacarse las dudas, decidió hacer su interrogatorio.

— Albion, necesito una respuesta.

— _¿Qué deseas saber, Vali?...Puedo notar tu intranquilidad y que hay algo que te mantiene distraído._

— Himejima Akeno...Yo no puedo quitarla de mis pensamientos, e intentado de todo, y nada ma da el resultado deseado, no puedo fingir querer a Kuroka si pienso en Akeno...¿Creés que Azazel tenga razón? ¿Qué me enamoré de ella?.

— _Es muy notable, tienes cierta influencia sobre ella._

— ¿Tu creés? Pero como voyba obtener una respuesta.

— _Deberías hacérselo saber, ella misma puede contestarte._

El resplandor de su alas de vuelve tenue — Bien, buscaré que ella responda mi interrogatoria.

Vistiéndose con su atuendo habitual sale de casa, hasta ciudad Kuoh. La luna están en su esplendor, a la vez reflejando la viva imagen de la azabache, su sonrisa más que todo, lo tenia cautivado.

Luego de horas desciende a caminar, escondiendo sus alas, evitando llamar la atención de ciertos espectadores, llegó hasta el instituto donde fue el ataque de aquel hombre de alas negras y pudo ver su rostro, aunque no hablaron, si sus miradas se decían más que palabras. Finalmente llega a una mansión (la residencia de los Hyōdō estaba convertida en una mansión).

_«¡Hmm! Rias Gremory tiene bastante fetichismo por estos palacios, así que aquí viven casi el grupo del ocultismo, no me lo esperaba»._

Viendo a todos lados de que nadie se acercara e invoca sus alas nuevamente, guiándose por el aura de la chica, escurriéndose de que fuera pillado, curiosamente encontró la habie de la chica, pero habían chillidos, sonidos raros y...

¡Gemidos!.

Gemidos fuertes, tragando grueso y a pasos lentos, como un gato en almohadas siguió y siguió, y su sorpresa es verla masturbándose, con sus dedos en su zona erógena. Vali quedo de piedra, se maldecía mentalmente de haber invadido un momento inoportuno, pero con la idea de que sea él quien toque su intimidad, se vio obligado a retroceder, sin embargo sus pies le traicionaron con haber roto un pedacito de vidrio.

Akeno alza su cabeza y mira al peli grisáceo nervioso.

— ¡V-Vali! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?.

¡Oh no! Estaba en líos, entre la espada y la pared, su boca se paraliza y sus rodillas no obedecían a que se nueva a salir a ochenta. Se sentía un completo idiota.

¿En que había pensado con verla en una situación incómoda?.

Akeno no sabía como reaccionar... ¿O abofetearlo? ¿O pegar un grito?.

No optó por ese par de alternativas, simplemente se quedo muda, pero ese silencio pronto fue roto, al ver la entrepierna del joven tan dura como una palanca, él noto algo incomodar su pantalón, que con bajar la mirada, gruñó, mientras ella reía.

_«¡Maldito seas Hyōdō!...Me has metido en tus influencias »._

Con verla tapada con tan solo una bata, permitiendo que sus cuervas se adapten al atuendo, Akeno rompió el silencio — ¿A qué has venido, Vali? ¿No creo que sea únicamente para espiarme? _"Chico malo"._

— Tengo una pregun...ta — no podía desviar sus ojos con el pequeño ropaje, aun así no era suficiente para cubrir esos voluptuosos pechos, mucho más voluminosos que los de Rias. Embobado moría de ganas por hacer añicos la bata y hacerle muchas travesuras, hasta que la vista de ella estaba en la erección de él y por primera vez sonrojó — ¡Qu-Qué miras, Akeno!.

Se acerca peligrosamente a Vali, intentó huir, pero como estaba de piedra, percibió el calor de su cuerpo pegándose al suyo.

— Recibirás tu castigo, chico malo — actuando como una súcubo, lo arrastró a la cama y rodeando sus brazos para poner a prueba su reacción. Vali no sabe que hacer, estaba vulnerable, como un ignorante, admitió a regañadientes que en algo Issei su rival, le superaba.

_«Esto es jodidamente difícil, al menos en esto me siento inferior. Me has superado tarado, sólo en esto»._

Ella no bromeó en querés darle un susodicho castigo por ver como sus dedos se entraban en la entrepierna. Esperó a que se mueva o sus labios rocen los suyos, de tanto esperar, ella se adelantó para besarlo, ¡Le ha robado su primer beso!.

Dicha acción que dejo perplejo y se separa de ella.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Dime una razón lógica para haberte buscado?.

Ella alzó una ceja — ¿Buscado? ¿A que te refieres? — él se negaba a responderle, pero ella insistió — Por favor, Vali...Dime que es.

— No sé que has hecho en mi, que me es complicado olvidarte, si te veo yo...mi corazón parece una bomba y...

Antes que sus labios se muevan a estar apabullado, volvió a besarlo, evitando que la eluda, estaba obteniendo lo que tanto quiere, apretando sus ojos permitió que la chica continúe sus acciones.

— Creo que te enamoraste.

Asintiendo con torpeza y ella rió por lo ruborizado y dándole y aspecto tierno. Chasqueo los dedos e hizo que toda salida esté bloqueada, manteniéndolo sentado en la cama, tragando grueso.

— También debí decirte algo — Vali sintió su cuerpo caerse y ella estar sobre él sin poner su peso encima — Te amo demasiado Vali — sufría de una supuesta taquicardia al oír la verdadera respuesta por la boca de Akeno. Ahora ésta le dedicaba su más amorosa mirada que encendió el rubor a su máximo esplendor.

De nuevo aquel molesto hormigueo en su entrepierna, con que su rodilla rozara unos milímetros.

— Vali — susurró su nombre sensualmente provocando que los poros de su piel se ericen como un puercoespin — Te asegura que vas a gozarlo de lo grande.

Admitió que ella es la primera en doblegar su orgullo, su jactancia ente otras personalidades de un chico con ambiciones de poder.

— ¡A-Akeno! ¿Q-Qué ha-haces? — sus ágiles manos tocaban la palpitante erección del peli grisáceo, estaba jadeando, ninguna mujer se ha atrevido tocarle su punto sensible — ¡Para! — ignoró las súplicas de Vali y sacó su virilidad a exposición, ella se sorprendió por el tamaño, y pensar que alguien como él, debería tener algo muy diminuto, se equivocó incluso – según ella – superaría a Issei.

Dejó su actitud tétrica y no logró ignorar ver esos carnosos labios introducir su virilidad en esa cavidad bucal, y como primerizo se enfocó en gruñir, apaciguar su desesperación con verla trabajando en toda su área. Pronto ella lo percibe tensarse y llegar su primer climax con un abundante semen.

_«¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Qué he hecho? »._

Era demasiado novato para el sexo, así que se limitó en muestras de afecto y timidez.

Luego de que fuera despojado de toda su ropa, Akeno quita su bata y éste impulsado por su excitación rompió la barrera que le daba libre acceso a su interior. Su única tarea es embestirla con toda la fuerza que pedía y a la vez aminorar su dolor con el longuinus **"Divine Dividing" **jugueteando con sus senos y mordisqueando sus pezones erectos, entre diversas formas de divertirse. Besarla como si los fuesen a separar por el resto de sus vidas.

Esos sueños pervertidos pensaba que eran una fantasía, cuando estaba siendo real, sus gemidos, como la penetraba y embestía, la forma en que estaban juntos, e incluso el mismísimo Vali se negaba a separarse de ella.

— ¡Más... Vali! — como lo presintió, rogando a que le haga sentir adorada y él accediendo a empujar con ímpetu.

Amaba ver sus senos balanceándose y su melena negruzca agitándose. Nunca se había sentido amada desde que Issei oficiales hizo suya a Rias Gremory, quien incansablemente la protege y la trata como una diosa.

Akeno liberaba demasiada energía que terminaba agitándola. Sin embargo...

_«¡Divide!»._

_«¡Divine!»._

Drenaba lo excesivo de ella y a la vez el hacia suya esa magia para aumentar su impulso sexual.

Pronto cambiaron de postura, ahora le tocaba estar sobre sus rodillas y pies, estando a merced del dragón emperador blanco, él orgulloso de verla postrada, como le gustaba ser dominante.

— Conocerás al verdadero Vali Lucifer — del tímido, tonto y arrogante, nace un chico cargado de lujuria y usando su poder prosiguiendo a empujar. Akeno percibió al verdadero Vali, que estaba oculto tras esa máscara de cachorro asustadizo.

Ambos saben que si son encontrados, serían castigados por sus fracciones, más ella, por ende no se arrepentirán de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Ella pidió que la posea de diversas formas como el 69, el perrito etcétera...

Ya culminado con venirse y ambos gritaron sus nombres, caen exhaustos, la azabache recostada en su pecho sonriendo, lo cuál irremediablemente él respondió ese gesto de la misma manera.

Ahora son pareja y como Akeno amaba los dragones, tuvo a su propio chico dragón, a espera de que muchos les den su sermón, su noche de pasión fue más que solo sexo, hicieron el amor como nunca lo han hecho y todo por sus sentimientos.

Ella amaba a Vali.

Y Vali está enamorado de Himejima Akeno.

Si no fuera por esa incomoda situación, nunca se habrían entregado.

**~oOo~**

**FIN**

Sinceramente soy algo mala con las situaciones sexuales y como hacer que ambos lleguen a y saben que...como les dije, la idea de que Vali esté con Akeno es idea de una autora que su cuenta se extinguió para siempre.

Espero que no odien mi historia, ni inciten ese sentimiento oscuro (Si van a detestar mi ship, no lo lean, ni comenten).

Gracias y buenas noches.

Pronto haré uno más largo donde Vali luchará por el amor de Himejima Akeno.


End file.
